


Dirty Hippie

by Syls Darkplace (sylsdarkplace)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Hippie Jared, M/M, Oral Sex, Professor Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylsdarkplace/pseuds/Syls%20Darkplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: (via vennstiel) It’s all about how a little “experimentation” between roommates in the dorm comes back to bite Jensen in the ass years later when he’s trying to be an adult and start a career as a serious academic. He desperately wants to tell Jared no and to get out, but Jared can’t hear him over all the cock stuffed in his face.<br/>Author’s note: I don’t usually take prompts, especially when I’m supposed to be writing my Big Bang. You know who to blame. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Hippie

 Jensen was thrilled with the semester’s schedule. He’d somehow lucked out and didn’t have an afternoon class to teach on Friday. He couldn’t imagine why a second-semester associate professor would get such a perk, unless the department head really was eyeing him up at faculty barbecue. He gave a slight shudder as he pulled into his designated parking spot. 

He’d gotten the condo just two weeks before the beginning of the fall semester. It was in a neighborhood cluttered with young professionals and academics. All his neighbors were first time owners and house proud. They had barbecues and card parties. He’d landed the job he’d wanted and found the perfect neighborhood. He’d made all the right moves. 

Then, Jared showed up—Jared his freshman roommate at UT. The colt-limbed clown who had a habit of walking around naked in their room, just letting it all swing free. Jared who’d been all dazzling smile and messy hair with his skate board and baggy hoodie. “Dirty hippie,” Jensen’s mom pronounced with a wrinkled nose. 

Jensen moved across the country for his graduate degree and halfway back for this teaching position. It had been years since he’d seen Jared when he ran into him at a coffee shop. A fucking coffee shop. Such a cliché. It didn’t seem possible or fair that with even longer hair and hipster beanie, tattoos and piercings Jared was even hotter somehow. Maybe it was that the coffee shop apron didn’t hide all the muscle Jared had packed onto that nearly six and half foot frame. Maybe it was the way he looked at Jensen like he wanted to eat him up. 

Jensen could lie to himself about why he’d invited Jared over to watch the Cowboys’ game the next night – old friends, beer, pizza, football – but the truth was Jared on his knees swallowing Jensen’s cock like a pro. While Jensen had been wanking to memories of awkward handjobs and even messier blowjobs, Jared had learned a craft. 

“Listen,” Jared had said as he plopped down on the sofa beside Jensen and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “I’m kind of without a place right now? Do you think I could sleep on your couch? Just for a couple nights. I swear. I don’t want to take advantage or anything.” 

Jensen had been staring at the ceiling, out of breath, and sex dopey when he nodded. “Yeah, sure.” He raised his head from the back of the couch and realized his junk was still hanging out. He tucked in and zipped up all too aware of Jared’s spit cooling on his dick. What was a couple nights? 

That was six weeks ago. 

Jensen let himself in, shut the front door and nearly had to feel his way down the hall. The drapes were drawn in the living room, of course, because Jared talked him into buying an Xbox 360. It’s not like Jensen didn’t have a game system. He did, but Jared convinced him to upgrade, not with a hard sell. That wasn’t Jared’s style. 

“Dude, have you seen this? Look at the graphics on the new Grand Theft Auto.” He was right. They were amazing. Buying a new grill could wait. 

Jared’s long legs were stretched out on the coffee table, the game controller was next to him, and he was packing the one-hitter. He had on baggy jeans, a threadbare Pearl Jam t-shirt, and the ever present beanie. 

“Hey, man,” Jared said. “You’re home early.” 

“It’s Friday,” Jensen said. He turned the light on in the kitchen wondering if Jared would blink like a mole. “Aren’t you working today?” 

“Yeah, this evening,” Jared said. “Gotta make the lattes.” 

“Right.” Jensen set his briefcase on the breakfast bar. He got a Coke out of the refrigerator, and steeled himself for “The Conversation” as he’d come to think of it. He’d tried before, but he couldn’t put it off again. He had to tell Jared it was time to go. Jensen was an adult, a professional, and he couldn’t have, didn’t want, a stoner roommate camped out on his couch. 

He walked into the living room area and hesitated. One chair was piled with Jared’s backpack and clothes, and Jared’s dog, Sadie, was curled up in the other. That’s the other thing. The house he was about to start his new life in was now filled with the smell of dog and weed. It would take a lot of fresh air and Febreze to get rid of it. 

“Oh, hey, sit down,” Jared said. He moved over and patted the cushion next to him. 

Jensen sat as close to the arm of the couch as he could, but sitting beside Jared was like being within a few inches of a radiator or possibly the sun. Jensen had practiced the speech in his head for weeks, almost since the day he realized Jared wasn’t going to leave on his own, but now he was distracted by a scent particular to Jared, something almost feral and entirely male. Jensen nearly jumped when his knee was gripped by Jared’s long fingers. 

“Listen, man, I can’t thank you enough for letting me stay,” Jared said. The hand on Jensen’s knee slid upward ever so slightly. “I know we’re cramping your style, dude, but it’s so hard to find a place that allows dogs.” 

Jensen cleared his throat. “I know how much she means to you,” Jensen said. 

“She does,” Jared said. He turned toward Jensen with arm stretched along the back of the couch. His knee pressed against Jensen’s side, and his fingers slipped into the crease between Jensen’s thigh and balls. Jensen’s cock started to thicken. He knew where this was going. He needed to stop it. 

“Jared…” 

“I wish we’d gotten to know each other better in college, Jen.” 

Jensen wanted to object to being called Jen and something else that he couldn’t remember and probably wasn’t important because Jared had unbuttoned his pants and was working the zipper down. Jensen looked at Jared as though pleading mercy, but Jared just smiled and licked his lips. 

“I love sucking you off,” Jared said, and Jensen’s cock throbbed in sympathy. “Up,” Jared said, and Jensen lifted his ass off the cushion so Jared could pull his briefs and pants down. Jared went to his knees at Jensen’s feet, long fingers wrapped around the shaft Jensen’s cock, he suckled the head, and all the while, his vulpine eyes watched Jensen. 

In six weeks, Jared had learned just what wound Jensen up – the right pressure, the right rhythm – but most of all he knew how to take it all. Every. Single. Inch. The whole time Jared made the most delicious moans, and Jensen knew that Jared was jacking himself as well. In the end, there’d be spunk to clean off his new leather sofa, but right now with Jared choking himself on Jensen’s dick, Jensen didn’t give a shit. All he could do was fight to not fuck harder into Jared’s throat. 

Jensen threw his head back and let his hips roll upward. Jared road it out as Jensen shoved the stupid beanie off his head and fisted his hair. Jared’s nose was buried in Jensen’s neatly trimmed thatch as Jensen shot straight down his throat. He shook with the intensity of the orgasm. As he relaxed back onto the sofa, Jared slowly let Jensen’s cock slide from his mouth. A string of come hung between them. Jared licked it away. 

“You have a beautiful cock,” Jared said with a sly expression. “I bet it’d feel great buried in my ass.” 

Jensen’s spent cock twitched, and _that_ , well, that had never come up before. Jensen thought of his plans – piles of student exams stuffed in a brief case, faculty meetings, office hours, and tenure – and his gaze went past Jared to the mess of game controllers, soda bottles, pot seeds, and chip bags on the coffee table. Jared’s big warm hands were on his thighs, and he looked expectantly at Jensen. 

Jensen shook his head, and Jared’s gaze dropped. He leaned away from Jensen as though to get to his feet. He nodded in a way that made Jensen want to reach out and touch him. He couldn’t be weak. This is what he wanted. Time for Jared to move on. 

It’s not as though Jared was any more modest than he’d been in undergrad. Just the other night, Jensen had stumbled into the bathroom half asleep and found Jared standing there bare-ass naked taking a piss. And yeah, he had a great ass that Jensen had dreamed way too much about. He was offering, wasn’t he? 

“You know, maybe you could sleep in the bedroom with me tonight,” Jensen said. 

Jared looked up with wide eyes. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah, I mean…just till you find a place.” 

“Right,” Jared agreed. “Absolutely, dude.” He sat back on his heels, grabbed a wad of take-out napkins off the table, and wiped at the front of the sofa with them. Then he stood, backlit by the TV screen, jeans hanging off his slim hips, commando, and _Jesus, Jesus fucking Christ_. His thick, heavy cock swung free of his fly, and he grinned. 

“I wish we’d been roommates longer,” Jared said. “Can you imagine?” 

“Yeah,” Jensen answered, but no, he’s pretty sure he never would have graduated if Jared had been in his personal space like this all four years. Like right now. He never should have made a left into that hipster coffee shop. He could see everything unraveling. His life was headed south, and he had zero will to stop it. 

“You want a beer?” Jared asked. 

“Yeah, why the fuck not?” Jensen said. 

Jared patted the dog on the head as he walked past. “You hear that, Sadie? You can stretch out on the sofa from now on.” 

Jensen sat there with his legs splayed open and spit drying on his dick. Other first-year professors were making homes with likeminded partners. And Jensen had… 

“Dude, you bought Funyuns.” Jared yelled from the kitchen. “I thought you said you didn’t like ‘em.” 

Jensen kicked off his shoes, pants, and underwear. He grabbed a pair of Jared’s sweats off the chair and pulled them on. 

“I hate them,” he said under his breath. 

Jared came back with two Lagunitas in one hand and the bag of snacks in the other. Jensen took one of the beers. 

Jared pointed at the sweat pants. “Those are a little long on you, but that’s cool,” Jared said. “Anything of mine is yours, man.” 

Weirdly enough, Jensen didn’t doubt that. He took long drink of beer – head tipped back, just pouring it down his throat. He lowered the bottle to find Jared watching him. 

“I missed you, you know,” Jared said. 

“Yeah.” 

“Yeah.” Jared offered a game controller to Jensen. “So, um, Halo?” 

Jensen set his beer between his legs and took the controller. “Definitely. And give me a Funyun.” 

Jared broke into a grin, _that_ grin, and Jensen knew his plans were screwed.

-30-

 

 


End file.
